Things Change Pt2
by TimeGuy12
Summary: My first story. Terra really remembers everything, and when she reveals it to Beast Boy, who else hears about it? TerraXBB. Someone might die...Also a Romance. Chapter 5 Up! UPDATED.
1. Schools Out

"Beast Boy, look out!" Raven called.

The creature grabbed BB and body slammed him to the ground.

"Ouch." Beast Boy said.

Meanwhile, Robin jumped and swung his pole at the flaming creature. The creature grabbed the pole, and became steel again. He swung Robin around in circles and threw him, with the pole, and Robin flew out the window of the factory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right students, turn your Geometry tests in." the teacher said.

Terra passed it forward, not looking up. The bell went off.

" Well, see you Monday class." the teacher said.

Students gathered there thing's together.

" So like, Terra, what are you doing this summer?" Her redhead friend asked. " I'm not sure." Terra said, forcing a smile. " Well, we'll give you a call tomorrow." said her other friend. "OK." said Terra, and she turned out the door. She walked a good 40 feet, then looked both ways. Seeing that nobody was around, she lifted a chunk of rock with her powers, and hopped on. As she flew through the air, she sat on the rock and thought

" I can't tell Beast Boy that I remember him. Things change. I can't go back to the life that lost me my friends." She landed in the middle of her street. " I just can't go back to the Titans." said Terra. " Then come back to me." said a dark, familiar voice.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Terra screamed, and began to run. " You can't run from me again." said the voice, seeming to follow her. " Slade, I want nothing to do with you. I not going to be your apprentice, not your follower, so just leave me alone! " Terra said angrily. She stopped where she was. It was suddenly silent. The sunset disappeared, and it became dark. Terra's eyes moved back and forth. She shook uncontrollably. Slade appeared from the shadows, grabbing her hair, pulling her up, and punching her in the stomach. She flew into a fence, and it almost fell over. Terra got up quickly, and threw rocks at Slade. Slade slashed through them with his hand, but the bigger one knocked him into a tree, and he fell out, into a lake. Terra jumped after, grabbed his face, and started to beat it.

She pumbled him, and got a giant rock and crushed him. When she picked up the rock, it was of course, a robot. It repeated the phrase " Then come back to me." again and again. She ran home. (NA: Wherever that is. I'm not very sure.)

Starfire made 2 star bolts in her hands, and spun so fast it made some sort of star bolt tornado. She spun into the creature, and there was an explosion, and the creature finally fell to the ground. " Hurry tie it up!" Robin yelled. A few minutes later, the police came, in a special car so the creature couldn't escape. The creature slashed at the cars walls, but suddenly gas was released an the creature fell over, knocked out. " Thanks you Titans." said the policeman, shaking Robin's hand. " It's our duty as Titans." Robin replied. " Finally, now that you guys are finally done, I'm gonna go find Terra!" Beast Boy, taking off. Cyborg grabbed his collar and yanked him back and he was jerked backwards, falling on his butt. " Hey, what gives!" Beast Boy complained.

" Beast Boy, were coming with you this time." Robin said. " Yes I cannot wait to rejoin with our friend Terra." Starfire said all giddy and giggly. "Ya, I need to find out how Terra "somehow" broke free." Cyborg said. " Um, guys.. Schools out. It's May 25th, and today's the last day of school." Raven said.


	2. The Truth

Terra sat on her bed. She kicked her shoes and pulls her stockings off. She stared at the ground " My old life is trying to catch up to me" Terra said. She sighed. " I'm sorry Beast Boy. I really love you.. But I can't take the other titans hating me, especially Raven." Terra said.

Images of all the titans frowning at her passed through her head. Then it showed Beast Boy in a Slade apprentice uniform, with fire burning and Slade in the background. "NO!" Terra screamed. She sat and massaged the temples on her head. Suddenly she heard a crash. She jumped up. " Who's there?" Terra said, her hands glowing yellow.

Suddenly she saw Beast Boy with a smashed glass vase around him, a piece sliced into his arm. He was bleeding badly. "Oh my gosh! Beast Boy!" Terra said. She ran over next to him, and bent down on a knee to his aid "Ouch!" Beast Boy said, looking at his arm. " So you live alone in this house? Who pays for the house bill?" Beast Boy said jokingly, with tears in his eyes from the pain. " Beast Boy, stay there. I know what to do." Terra said, holding back tears. She slowly pulled out the piece, and he yelled in pain. She then got a towel, wet it, and wrapped it around his arm to stop the bleeding.

" Beast Boy, why'd you go this far?" Terra said. " Terra, it's because I… I-I-I Love you…" Beast Boy's voice trailed off.

Terra, who was sweeping up the glass, dropped her broom.

Beast Boy sat on her couch. " That's right. I have been in love with you since the day you came to meet us after you crushed that giant scorpion. You had brawn and beauty. Now you've shown me your knowledge. I didn't want to give up on looking for you, and whether or not you have amnesia or just deliberately are denying your old life, Terra, I wanted you to know I love you." Beast Boy said.

He got up and walked into her room. Her eyes widened. " Don't go in there.." She started. He opened the door to see her apprentice uniform on the ground, pieces of her rock prison on her window ceil, a mask of Slade hanging on the wall, and her stone tablet that read " Terra, a Teen Titan, a True Friend" on a dresser next to her bed.

" So.. you do remember?" Beast Boy asked. " Okay, Beast Boy, its true. I do remember. I've known the entire time. I just didn't want to hurt you again. The titans... they all probably hate me." Terra said. She cried, but continued to tell him what had happened.

" Ok it had happened while ago, I believe I was stopping the lava. Then I had.. visions.. I've seen everything that's happened since I was frozen in stone. You titans left the tablet there.. you left me very beautiful flowers then.. Cyborg went into the H.I.V.E academy undercover, the Titans East, Brother Blood, Slade came back after I was sure I killed him.. this man named Trigon who was Ravens father. When he came out everything was turned to stone right? Well, since I was already stone, It reversed the effect. I was freed but didn't want to go to you. I was afraid you guys hated me..." Terra cried.

_Flashback..._

_Terra fell to the ground. " Where am I?" Terra said weakly. She got up, then immediately fell down. " I'm so tired. How long has it been? This suit is really tight." Terra said " The SUIT!" Terra cried. She yanked at it, but it was stuck tight. " This thing won't come off." She stared at her body. She was so skinny. She could see her bones. Her waist was thinner than it normally was, and she could she see her ribs. She felt her face and felt her jaw bone. Her legs were weak, and half here costume was torn. She grabbed the "S" on her shirt and threw it to the ground. _

_She weakly lifted a rock and sat on it, guiding herself out of the cave. She looked at the sky. It was a deep shade of red. She then heard a roar that made her fall of her rock. She fell 4 feet and cried out. Trigon looked around, but then continued to lean on the tower. Suddenly she saw Beast Boy fly over her. _

_He was black and white. " Beast Boy?" She asked. He walked over to her and said evilly " Terra? Well how the mighty have fallen. Don't talk you me because I hate you. Your a disgrace to me and the titans. No wonder you went to Slade. A HA HA HA!" Beast Boy laughed evilly. _

_" No!" Terra ran and then heard a tackle and a grunt. She ran faster all the way to the edge of the rock and saw lava. " I though I stopped the lava! This can't be the end! No! I thought Beast Boy liked me why!" Terra screamed. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep... The next thing she heard was a female voice that said "You may have created me… but you were never_ _my father." It zapped at the male and it said in a deep voice _

_"Wretched, insignificant— " but was cut off by another blast. _

_The female voice then continued. _

_"Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends. They_ _are my family. This_ _is my home. And you are not welcome here! _ _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" _The voice made last zap. Suddenly, a blinding bright light came and Terra curled up tighter for the worst. Suddenly she looked up and saw everything back to normal. _

_She flew into town, and bumped into a redhead girl, and a black girl was beside her. " Hey watch were your going!" the redhead said. " Ya." The black girl said. Then the 2 girls jumped 4 feet in the air when they saw Terra look up. " Oh my gosh she needs medical help!" the black girl said. _

_The redhead called 911 and the ambulance was there in a flash. "This girl is in really bad condition. Move men move!" the medic said. They lifted her into a stretcher and drove off. The 2 girls got on there mopeds and drove after to the hospital to meet this girl and see if she was okay..._

_Later.. "What's your name young lady?" the doctor asked. " Terra Markov." she said weakly. " Okay T-A-R-A.." He wrote down. " No it's spelled T-E-R-R-A." She told him. He erased it and rewrote it. "Ok your going to be here for about a week. First thing's first we need to remove this suit." They got a few doctors in there and they began tearing off the loose strands of her suit. _

_The tried to remove the breastplate, but it stuck tight. " What the?" the doctor said. " Sir, after analyzing this breastplate, we've come to the conclusion that it's interconnected to her nervous system." the assistant said. _

_" Ok we need some of our specialists in here stat. They worked for hours trying different methods. They pulled out a special machine and when turned on, it was very loud. It was put on her chest. After 5 minutes, the breastplate pushed up and they removed it. She felt funny being naked in front of people, but these were doctors. _

_Get me a patient costume. ( NA: It's one of those towel things you where when you go to get your checkup after you strip down). After a few days of being fed, Terra began to get healthier. _

_" Hey come live with us. We actually own our own house, but its being paid for through the government because the governor of Jump City is my dad. It could be spiffy." (NA: Sorry XD) said the redhead. _

_" I'm Chelsy and that's Lesley." said the black girl. " Ok..I'm Terra. But what about the hospital bill.?Terra said. " It's taken care of." said Lesley. _

_" You could come to our school. But we'll tell Lesley's dad that were gonna adopt you." Chelsy said. " Ok." said Terra. "This is my chance! Since Beast Boy and the other titans hate me, I could finally live a normal life! If I do see him, well I'll just say I'm not Terra." Terra thought. They all walked out of the hospital._

_End Flashback..._

" Terra, we don't hate you. What other Beast Boy? Terra listen closely. That roar you heard? That was Trigon, Raven's dad. Long, story short, he brought out our evil sides to fight us. You must have bumped into him." Beast Boy said, still in shock on what happened to Terra.

" That explains why he was so mean." Terra said. Suddenly her eyes widened as Beast Boy leaned in and kissed her. She jumped a little, but suddenly got used to it.

She wrapped her hands around his head, and he put his around her slim waist. They continued to kiss for 2 minutes until they heard a knock on the door. " Terra, it's us.

Sorry I left the house key in my room. Open up." Lesley said. " Beast Boy, you got to go." Terra panicked. " I'll meet you at the same carnival at 8:00 PM tonight okay!" Beast Boy said as he opened the back door and turned into a bald eagle and soared off into the night. Then a shadowy figure appeared from behind the open window in front of the living room. It was Slade, who had seen and heard everything.

" Yes Terra. See you at 8." Slade said, jumping off into the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh oh! Looks like Slade was the person to find out Terra's secret! The next chapter is going to be a battle. No, nobody dies yet! This story might be 6- 8 chapters long, so sit back and be ready for the story. Rating of this story is upped to "T". Updating sometime again this weekend! Or maybe not. Reviews may encourage me to keep writing.


	3. The Fun and the Pain

Beast Boy flew into an open window on his bedroom. Turning back to human, he fell backwards onto his bed. " My real first kiss. I knew it was gonna happen.

That means Raven loses her bet. Score 1 for the Beast Boy." Beast Boy said. " Must be the ears." he said, moving them back and forth. He grabbed his pillow and hugged it, feeling oh so giddy.

He looked at himself in the mirror. " Maybe I should grow my hair out." He thought. Shaking this thought away, he got bored and looked at the clock. I read 7:35. He decided to get ready for his date. " I can't go in my uniform. I gotta stay in style, because Beast Boy's got style." He said in a smooth voice.

He put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green hoody.

He put on a pair of "Vans" shoes that he'd bought a week ago. He didn't bother with his hair, since it had always stayed the same. He brushed his teeth and put on a little deodorant. He snuck into Robin's and used some of his "TAG" body spray, remembering the commercial. He almost got out the door, Starfire stepped in front of him.

" I am oh so very proud of you. Are you ready for me to get the titans so we can come with you to meet friend Terra?" said Starfire. " Um Starfire, this is a date. where 2 people who like each other go somewhere fun together. Tell Cyborg that is was Trigon stone effect that reversed her from being in stone. Gotta go bye bye." Beast Boy replied. "Ok I will see friend Terra another day." Starfire said. She kissed him on the cheek, and with that, walked away.

Beast Boy stood there, blushing madly. " Ok, that was JUST a friendly kiss." said Beast Boy, still stunned. With that, he headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy landed in the park. " Terra? Hello?" Beast Boy yelled out, seeing the park deserted as usual. " Did she come?" Beast Boy thought. " Hi there BB." Terra said from behind. " AHH!" Beast Boy screamed out loud, putting his hand over his heart.

" Please don't scare me like that." Beast Boy said quietly. Terra walked up and put her hand on his heart. " Wow, your really healthy." She said. He then looked at what she was wearing. Since it was getting chilly in Jump City, she was wearing long blue jeans with a few rips in them, a yellow sweater that showed her waist, but she was wearing an undershirt under it, and her blonde hair was as straight as ever. She was wearing some snow boots. They sat down on a bench shivering and warming each other by wrapping there arms around each other, blushing as well.

" Is it the weather or are you blushing?" Terra asked sweetly to Beast Boy. " I'm blushing.." He mumbled, and she pulled him closer. " What weird weather it is tonight. It's really cold and it's almost Summer" Beast Boy said. " I heard that Mumbo Jumbo casted a spell in jail somehow without his wand that made it cold, maybe for his own benefit." Terra explained. " Well let's go have some fun!" Beast Boy said.

They both got up and rode on the roller coaster, and this time Terra liked the roller coaster. They played Strongest Man, and Beast Boy hit it and it went up to 14, and flexed his muscles to show off to Terra, when suddenly the bell rung and flew into his hands. He turned around to see that Terra had used a giant rock to hit, and she giggled. " Hey no powers!" Beast Boy said, and chased her down, and tackled her.

They both fell to the ground, Terra on top of him. He looked into her deep blue eyes, as she did looked into his deep emerald eyes.

She looked at his pointy ears. Before they knew it, they were leaning in for a kiss. Just before they did, they heard a voice they never wanted to hear.

" They say life's greatest moments are when your a teenager. Oh my, am I interrupting something?" Slade said. They both gasped at the same time (again) and both got up, fists clenched.

" Stay away from us. Don't you have better things to do?" Beast Boy said angered. " My my my, what a temper you've got there. I thought you were the jokester of the 6. Now, to answer your question, I have better things to do then hurt a bunch of children, but your just an little flaw in my plans, so like a problem, I exterminate it. Ah, Terra, aren't you a sight to see.

Your much healthier than before. But look at me. I'm just a skeleton.

That's right Terra, you did kill me, but I'm back, and ready for revenge. I'm not only going to hurt you physically, but I also will emotionally. How you ask? Well, I'll just start with Garfield. Get ready for a bloody battle apprentice, it's going to be a LONG night." Slade answered.

" I AM NOT YOUR APPRENTICE!" Terra screamed, and jumped up, and kicked him in the face. Slade fell over onto the ground. She got over him and started beating his face. " Terra no!" Beast Boy cried. She turned around and said " I'm handling it!" Terra yelled to him, only to turn around and see Slade kick her face and she flew all the way over Beast Boy's head, and hit the ground, dragging a good 6 feet.

She had blood dripping from her nose. " Terra!" Beast Boy said, and began running towards her, only to get yanked backwards. He was lifted up off the ground to be face to face with Slade.

Slade's neck was crooked. He watched as Slade slowly snapped it back into place and his pupil return to his eye. " Now where where we?" Slade said. He threw Beast Boy in the air, and pushed a huge wave of fire into the air. It burned him and he screamed in pain, and fell 15 feet to the ground landing with a thump. " This is going to be easy." Slade said. Beast Boy's hair was partly gone, his hoody was burned except for the front side.

" Slade, please stop." Beast Boy said, bleeding from the chest down, and the wound in his arm from the glass vase from earlier started bleeding again. " I've told this to Robin and I'll tell it to you as well. I won't stop. Not now, not ever. I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest…and neither will you." Slade said. He kicked Beast Boy in the stomach repeatedly, making blood stain his shoes.

Beast Boy coughed up blood. " You've stained my shoes. That's not a good idea." Slade said.

He lit his hands up, and was just about to hit Beast Boy, a rock slammed into him from the side. " STOP!" Terra screamed, then bent over to cough up blood. Tears were streaming down her face.

" I'm tired of you ruining my life. All I ever wanted was a normal life with friends. You ruin everyone's life!" Terra yelled. " Why thank you." Slade sad. He got up, walked over to Beast Boy and reached into Beast Boy's pocket and pulled out the titan communicator. It was clear Beast Boy was knocked out.

" Hello Robin, your friends in trouble, come and save the day, if you can." Slade said, and hung it up. Terra almost fell over, and he picked her up by her neck " You don't speak to me like that. Nobody speaks to Slade Wilson that way." Slade said.

Terra's feet were kicking in the air, she was gasping for air. She began to go blue and began gargling. Her helpless body was about to give out when Slade released his hand only because Cyborg's sonic cannon hit Slade in the head.

" Don't worry guys the Teen Titans are here, no matter how Things Change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The titans have saved Terra's death again. Beast Boy's badly hurt. But the titans are here! Only problem is who's going to die? Terra, Slade, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Robin, or Starfire? Maybe 2 will? I think 2 will. Chapter 4 will be coming soon, and that Chapter will be titled " The Death". That means someone is going to die! By the Way, can people read my friends story and review it. Since were both new here, he'd appreciate it. It's a story about Kingdom Hearts 2 were King Mickey becomes a heartless! I'd appreciate it, and if you read and review, then I'll make the next Chapter really good!

The story is called King Heartless and here's the link: http/ 


	4. The Death

Time Guy: I'm so sorry. I've been doing a lot and could never find the time to write the story. But I finally finished the second -to -last chapter. There is one left called "The Funeral. Please forgive me for taking so long. Thanks, Time Guy.

" Robin, you fail to understand. I've already won." Slade said. " What are you talking about?" Robin said back to him.

" Just look at Garfield. He's almost dead. Terra, the kid is out cold from a strangle. But none the less, I will finish them now." Slade said.

" Well you will have to get though us!" Starfire exclaimed, and flew towards Slade. She threw a punch and Slade caught it faster than any of the titans imagined. He twisted her wrist behind her back and she cried out in pain.

" Let her go!" Robin yelled, throwing 5 birdarangs at Slade. All 5 recoiled off his head, forcing him to let go off Starfire and slide back 2 feet. " Impressive." Slade said calmly. " Titans Go!" Robin said, and all 4 titans charged at Slade.

Cyborg blasted a sonic cannon and it hit Slade in the stomach, Starfire threw 35 starbolts continually, Robin threw 4 freeze disks and his Bo-Staff, and Raven picked up a nearby bumper-car and tossed it at Slade.

The all hit Slade in a massive explosion that knocked Beast Boy and Terra's unconscious body's into the air. Starfire quickly caught Terra, while Raven used her aurora to catch Beast Boy.

As the smoke cleared, Slade stood, and dusted himself off, looking unharmed in any way. " What! We've been hitting him with everything we've got and yet he doesn't even look hurt." Cyborg said.

" Yes, and now it's my turn." Slade told them. He implanted his feet into the ground and looked as though he was powering up. Suddenly, his entire body went up in flames. The only part that was visible was his eye, and his pupil was a deep shade of red.

( NA: He looks somewhat like the Human torch).

" Whoa." Raven said. " ARGGG!" Slade grunted, shooting a ball of fire the size of a boulder at them. " Titans, look out!" Robin yelled.

They all jumped out of the way except for Raven who put a force of her powers aurora around her, and when the fire collided, it didn't hurt her, but the force of the hit knocked her backwards. She landed on the ground with a thump. Starfire helped her up. Robin was about to throw a punch at Slade, when Cyborg yanked Robin backwards.

" You wanna lose your hand?" Cyborg told him, gesturing to Slade. " I'll be back in a second!" Cyborg said running off. " Well we have to do something!" Robin yelled at Cyborg. " Leave him to me! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled.

She lifted a dozen bricks and tossed them at Slade. Slade jumped over them and landed on Raven, and they both landed onto the ground.

Raven's cloak was on fire and she jumped into the a nearby pond. She came pack up, spitting up water. Robin then realized that they needed lots of water in order to stop Slade. He ran to Raven and told her, and Raven lifted a bunch of water with her powers and threw it at Slade. He got knocked of his feet and flew into the Ferris wheel.

He got back up, and the fire that was burning around him was gone.

" Hmmm. I thought as smart as you titans were to come up with that sooner." Slade said.

Suddenly, his eye widened when he saw Cyborg in the T-Car charging at full speed. The T-Car was going at 200 MPH and then Cyborg hit the turbo-boost making it go 350 MPH. Slade braced himself and Cyborg rammed Slade.

Slade flew into the air, just as Cyborg shot a gigantic Sonic Cannon that came from the T-Car. It hit Slade and he landed on the ground against the Hall of Mirrors wall. Cyborg drove into Slade and the wall collapsed. Cyborg opened his car door and all the other titans ran over to the scene.

Slade laid there, looking lifeless. " Did we... win?" Starfire asked. " I'm pretty sure nobody could survive that." Cyborg replied. They began to walk to Terra and Beast Boy when they heard the T-Car lift into the air and hurled in there direction.

They all turned around and were hit by the hurled car. They all flew back and landed on the ground.

Slade walked over to them. " This is the moment I've been waiting for. All 6 of you titans are helpless and in so much pain. I can't let an opportunity like this slip through my grasp. So you have a choice. Shall I finish you slow and painful or fast and painless." Slade said.

" How about none of the above!" A voice said. Slade turned to see a green bull charging at him.

The bulls horns charged into Slade and blood squirted out of Slade. Slade landed on the ground. He saw Beast Boy back in human form, his eyes burning with anger. " So you have recovered. Good." Slade said. Slade slowly got up. Beast Boy could tell as powerful as Slade was, he was in dear pain.

Beast Boy turned into a cobra and coiled around Slade and squeezed, but Slade lit his body up on fire, forcing Beast Boy to let go. Beast Boy followed up quickly and turned into a raptor, snapping at Slade's hands.

Beast Boy jumped up and pinned Slade to the ground. He ripped Slade's mask off, and saw the skeletal face of him. Beast Boy jumped back. This gave Slade time to jump back up onto his feet and kicked the raptor in the air, and grabbed him by the leg and swung Beast Boy (still in raptor form) in circles.

He let him go and Beast Boy flew through the air, but turned into a bald eagle, and charged back down at Slade.

He had enough speed to quickly turn into a Blue Whale. Slade braced himself with his arms in the air, but was no match for the weight of the huge mammal. It landed on Slade and he was finally crushed.

Suddenly a light appeared from under the whale. It was two blasts of fire, sending the blue whale Beast Boy into the air and landing on his back.

He turned back into human. Slade and Beast Boy were fighting to the death. The other titans were beginning to recover from the car, and Terra was up on her feet, a bit dazed and unable to fight, but could see what was happening. " I'm finishing you now!" Slade yelled.

He summoned up a huge fireball the size of Titans Tower and threw it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy, stunned by the massive fireball did not move. He was scared and before he knew it, the fireball hit him. Everyone could see him burning in the ball of fire, screaming. " Someone help! AHHH!" Beast Boy screamed.

" NOOOOOOOOO!" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs. The massive fire ball exploded and only ashes lay and little fire still burning. Beast Boy was dead. " One down, 5 to go. Slade said. Before Slade knew what happened, a rock hit him and he dragged on the ground 7 feet.

" What the-?" Slade began, but was caught off by a sonic cannon and 50 starbolts slammed into him, followed by 10 freeze disks and a huge black Raven. They all hit him in a huge explosion. He was on the ground, barley breathing. Terra made a rock incase him and she began to crush him.

They only heard one last cry before Slade was crushed. The ball of rock dropped. Terra sat there, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe just a few minutes before, Beast Boy and her were having a great time.

Now Beast Boy was gone forever.


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hello everyone. I'm very sorry about not updating for months. I was on vacation out of town and never got to write. It's summer and I never got the time. I will update Chapter 6 on Wednesday. Thanks TimeGuy.

PS: To answer some questions, Beast Boy is dead.


	6. The Funeral

His life was taken. It had happened so suddenly. Garfield Logan was a young, free spirited jokester. Never had a care in the world. He had great friends, a girl he had fallen in love with. He fought crime with his superpowers. He saved people's lives. Now his life was taken. Burnt away...forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Titans sat around the tower, not saying a word. Robin was in his room, reading papers about Slade. Raven was meditating on the roof, but couldn't find the strength to say her magic words. Cyborg was on the couch, but didn't turn the TV on.

Starfire was in her room, crying over the loss of her friend. Terra was taking Beast Boy's loss the most. Her eyes were swollen red from her tears. Tissue's were laying around were she was sitting.

She had not said a word since Beast Boy's death. She had loved him, and he left her. All alone. Her cell phone had been ringing for 10 minutes. Lesley and Chelsey had not heard from her since last night. She picked up her cell phone and shut it off.

"Titans, Beast Boy's funeral is in 20 minutes. Let's get ready." Robin announced on the intercom. The titans began showering, dressing, and getting ready for Beast Boy's funeral. Terra hadn't moved.

Starfire and Raven helped Terra get ready for the funeral, seeing as though Terra didn't want to move. " Leave me alone." Terra said. " But friend Terra, Beast Boy is your friend. You must get ready to attend such a loss. Raven what is a funeral again?" Starfire asked Raven. " It's a gathering of friends and family that attend the loss of a friend or family member." Raven explained. Suddenly Terra, leaped up and hugged Raven crying on her shoulder. Raven didn't really know what to do. " Um, can you cry on Starfire's shoulder? I'm not the person to cheer you up. That's Starfire's job." Raven said, with a hint of a blush on her face.

This made Terra hug Raven harder. " Um.. there there Terra." Raven said, patting Terra's back. Raven stroked Terra's hair, trying to cheer her up.

Starfire and Raven led Terra to Starfire's room to go talk and get ready. Cyborg and Robin waited outside, and after about 10 minutes, Raven, Starfire, and Terra came out. " Well the T-Car is still repairing, so Raven, can you teleport us to the funeral?" Cyborg asked. " Alright." Raven said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

They were surrounded by a black aurora and were then in the center of the town, where the funeral was being held. There was a giant statue of Beast Boy, sitting with a smile on his face. The titans took a seat in the front row. Robin looked around to see almost every resident in town was filling every chair, and the Doom Patrol was also there.

" Hello Titans." Mento said, sitting next to Robin. " So he was killed by your arch enemy, Slade. A brave solider. I should have been there to help." Mento said sadly, putting his hands in his face. Elast-Girl but a hand on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

The Priest came up to the front everyone. " We are gathered here today to mourn the death of one of the Teen Titans. The youngest of the group, Garfield Logan, or as the town and titans called him, Beast Boy. He was a fellow member of his team, always cracking jokes and fooling around with his teammates. He fought evil, he had many friends.

Although he has no family alive, the closest thing to that is the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans.

And now we will take Garfield's remaining ashes and bury them here." The Priest said. He gestured to a hole in the ground with a monument of Beast Boy. It was carved of him smiling and looking up. It said " Here lies Garfield Logan. A Hero, a Titan, a beloved friend." Terra burst into tears and Starfire tried to comfort her. They carried the jar with ashes and poured them in the hole. They then covered it up, leaving Beast Boy to remain there forever. It began to rain, and many umbrella's opened up, except the titans.

Then many people of the town went up to the grave and said a few words for him. Each titan came up to the grave to say personal words to Beast Boy.

Robin was the first. " Beast boy, you were a good friend. Although I didn't talk to you much and I should have got to know you better, you were still a brave member and a great titan. May God be with you."

Cyborg was next. " BB, I know your in a better place now and I know there's not much I can do about it but you were my best friend. Well there's not much I can say. But um, you did beat me a few times in our racing games because I modified the Game station a little. I'll see you again when I die. Goodbye buddy."

Starfire was next. " My friend Beast Boy. You were a great friend. Although I do not understand why Slade would do such an act of evil on such a kind boy as you, I just hope he rots in the pits of Zembar!" She wiped away a few tears. " I thought you were the coolest person I've ever met. I wish you the best of luck wherever you are now. Please take care." She laid flowers next to his monument.

Raven came by but didn't pull down her hood. The reason why is because she had tears running down her cheeks. " Hey Beast Boy. I'm not trying to be disrespectful by not pulling down my hood, but I don't want the others to see me cry." A tear hanging from her nose dripped and hit the ground. " Beast Boy, you always were telling me jokes and I never laughed at them. I have a dry humor, but now that you died, I will loosen up and try to laugh a bit more like you did, for you. Goodbye Beast Boy." Raven walked away.

Terra came up. She pulled out a wet soggy piece of paper. She opened it an read: " His name was Beast Boy. He was gifted with tremendous power. He used it for good. He was a titan. He was a good friend. And He was one of the bravest people I've ever known. I'll never forget you Beast Boy. I love you." Terra finished. She put a stone tablet that read " Beast Boy. A Teen Titan. A true Friend." She kissed the face of the stone statue he was made from. "Good bye Beast Boy." She said.

She went over to the other titans. They were all cold, wet, and tired.

Suddenly she heard a laugh. Beast Boy's laugh. In the sky. He said " Terra listen. I love you to. You need to loosen up. I'm fine. Make sure to take care of yourself. And tell Cyborg he's a big cheater! Anyway see you whenever you come here. It's great... Haha." His laugh faded away. Terra smiled and giggled a little.

" What are you looking at?" Robin asked. " Nothing." Terra said. They all had Raven teleport them to the tower, and they all thought of there friend Beast Boy, who they'd never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well they storys over. Sorry it took so long. I just edited my spelling and grammer a little. If anybody finds any other errors please tell me. I type my stories on wordpad, then spellcheck on Word. It dosen't correct everything that is wrong with my grammer, so. I'll be writing a sequal sometime soon and maybe a Xiaolin Showdown/Ben 10 crossover. So see ya soon.

Timeguy12


End file.
